


a little creativity

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [8]
Category: All for One - Takarazuka Revue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: it's the annual halloween party for the boys, and they have to pick something to dress up with.porthos has just the thing.
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Kudos: 3
Collections: Guess the Author Round four





	a little creativity

**Author's Note:**

> written for the takarazuka guess the author game with the prompt, "why are you wearing that?"

Every year since the formation of their squad, d’Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis would hold Halloween parties. Since they all shared an apartment, it would be easier on them to just decorate the common area with little pumpkins, decorative cobwebs and so on. 

They also had to dress up, which was both the best part and the hardest part. Each year, they would vote on who dressed up the best and the winner gets a happy little prize of a few coupons to some good restaurants (that they all love.) 

That night, everyone had decided on being a bit more creative with their costumes than they were the previous years, usually most of them settle on pirate costumes that they lifted off thrift stores but this time, they agreed that maybe it would be fun if they thought about their costumes just a little bit more than usual.

“Porthos,” Athos spoke, his fingers massaging his temple already, “why on Earth are you wearing that?”

Porthos swallowed down the cream puffs he was stuffing his face with to answer. 

“Wearing what?” 

“That.”

Athos pointed at Porthos, who was wearing a tight-fitting bunny outfit - no, not a bunny suit, but a bunny outfit - matched with fishnet stockings and bunny ears. On his butt was a little cotton bunny tail. He was also wearing stiletto heels, which Athos had no idea where his friend had found them.

“Oh yeah, I borrowed this from a drag queen friend… and they taught me how to tuck. I’m in pain all over, but I feel fabulous!” Porthos grinned.

Athos, who was just wearing a sweeping black cape and plastic fangs (so much for creativity), felt a little shy seeing him like that. His friend was… much too exposed for his taste, but that was only because he wasn’t used to this view. This… very… revealing… view. 

After a few seconds, Aramis emerged from his room, in what looked like a sexy nurse costume, (Athos was more used to  _ Aramis  _ being a little sexy about his costume choices) followed by d’Artagnan who was dressed like a sexy doctor, complete with a plastic stethoscope and clipboard. He wondered if they had planned this out together. 

“Hey everyone!” D’Artagnan greeted, with that same amount of energy he always gives every day. Then, he stops in his tracks when he sees the bunny girl already filling his glass with whiskey.

“Whoa! Porthos?!”

Porthos beamed at him, hands on his hips, then turned to look at Athos, who looked a tiny bit flustered. “I look fabulous, don’t I?” 

Shaking his head, amused, Athos replied, “You look stunning.” 

Then, they heard party music playing from the small portable Bluetooth speaker they had with Aramis standing right beside it. 

“So? Let’s start the party?” He said, before pulling d’Artagnan into a dance. 


End file.
